


Unexpected Friendships

by Silent_So_Long



Series: trope_bingo round five [3]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Drawing, Friendship, Gen, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Created for the 'unexpected friendships' square on my trope_bingo card.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unexpected Friendships

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the 'unexpected friendships' square on my trope_bingo card.

[](http://s1368.photobucket.com/user/paulchen2/media/athelstan%20ragnar_zpsvnoamr73.jpg.html)


End file.
